Fifty Shades of Real
by Drowning-In-Your-Eyes
Summary: Finn walks in on Kurt and Blaine having kinky sex. He's freaked out. Everyone in school finds out. Warnings for BDSM, dirty talk, sex, language.


**Prompt from Glee Angst Meme:**

_**Finn walks in on Kurt and Blaine having kinky 's freaked out and grossed out, and he says some hurtful, shaming things to Kurt and Blaine, calling them gross and perverted, etc.. Afterward, he feels the need to get it off his chest so he tells somebody else who tells somebody else, and before long the whole school knows about Kurt and Blaine's kinky sex life.**_

**Warnings: BDSM, dirty talk, sex, language**

**A/N: I accept prompts if anyone has anything for me… Also, for anyone waiting for the next chapter of Turning Tables, that's next on my list. Sorry for the wait. I've got a pretty hectic job :/**

"Please, Sir" Blaine moaned from his spot under Kurt, tied spread eagled to Kurt's four poster bed.

"That's right slut, beg me to fuck you harder. Beg me to let you cum you dirty little whore," Kurt forced out between deep breaths.

"Please Sir, please fuck me harder. Please use me however you wa…" Blaine was cut off by an extra hard thrust, causing him to moan deeply. "Oh god, please Master, please let your dirty slut cum, please?"

Kurt thrusted hard into his tied up whimpering boyfriend a few more times. "Cum now fuck toy." Blaine started to cum immediately, followed by Kurt.

Breathing deeply, Kurt pulled out of his boyfriend, stroking his cheek softly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, "I hope I didn't get too rough". Before Blaine got a chance to reply, a cough sounded by the doorway. Both boys looked up, startled, to see a grimacing Finn standing there. Disgust emanated from him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he spat out. Kurt quickly grabbed the duvet and covered Blaine with it, before pulling on his boxers and returning to his boyfriend.

"Finn, what we do in our private time is none of your concern. Now please get out," Kurt responded, trying to keep his voice strong and unbothered so as not to freak out his tied up boyfriend. He wanted to find the scissors to cut the ties that bound him to the bed immediately, but he wasn't going to leave him to go get them. Blaine needed him close when they finished a scene under normal circumstances; he dreaded to think about how rattled this would leave him. He started to pick at the knot around one of his shaking boyfriend's ankles, but he'd been so horny when he'd tied it that it was all over the place and would be difficult to undo by hand.

"You're fucking disgusting. I already thought that gay sex was gross, but this is completely perverted. Ropes? Begging to be fucked? Really Blaine?"

Kurt saw Blaine cower and try to make himself even smaller if that was possible. Tears were building in his eyes. Kurt abandoned the ankle rope, which he had made no headway with, in favour of running a comforting hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Finn, get the HELL out now, and leave him alone." Kurt's anger was growing. How dare Finn? The only thing keeping him from getting up and punching his stepbrother was his quivering boyfriend.

"Can he not speak for himself? Ooooh does he need to ask permission, _Sir? _ I thought you were a cool guy, Blaine. Heck, I thought you were a _guy."_

"I _am _a guy." Blaine's voice was quivering with unshed tears, causing Kurt's hand to run quicker through his hair.

"You're tied up to a bed begging your _master _to fuck you harder. That's not like any guy I've ever met before. You're disgusting perverts, both of you."

"How DARE you come in here and talk to him like that when he's in no position to defend himself. Get the hell out of here right now, Finn. I don't want you to so much as look at either of us funny ever again."

Finn snorted a laugh and left, much to Kurt's relief. "Baby, are you okay?" Kurt asked, bending down over his boyfriend so that their foreheads were touching and he was looking deep into those tear filled eyes.

"Please just get me out of these things," Blaine whispered, wrists and ankles pulling against the ropes, almost panicking.

"It's okay, love. Stop, it's okay. Don't hurt yourself, I have a scissors in my bathroom, alright?" Biting his lip as the tears finally started running down his face, Blaine nodded. Kurt ran across the room into his bathroom, and back out as fast as lightning. He chopped through the restraints on his boyfriend's wrists first, then ankles. After slipping into the boxers that Kurt handed him, Blaine curled in on himself. Kurt gently pulled him into his lap, holding him tighter when Blaine winced as his ass came in contact with Kurt's knees.

"I'm so sorry about him, love. Nothing he said was true."

"But… what sort of guy likes to be tied up and called names by his boyfriend? Maybe I am a pervert," Blaine murmured, face pressed into Kurt's collarbone.

"No, sweetheart, no. Different people have different fetishes. Who's to say what's normal and what's not? I love you, and I love having sex with you. You're an amazing boyfriend and what we have is beautiful. Never let anyone tell you differently," Kurt told his boyfriend, squeezing him gently.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered, marveling at Kurt's ability to know exactly what to say to make him feel better. He yawned softly. He always got so sleepy and cuddly after sex, needing Kurt to show him that he loved him and he was there for him.

"Don't worry about Finn. He'll get over it, and if he say's another word about it to you I'll castrate him, okay?" Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, and Blaine felt the tiredness that always hit him after sex start to kick in.

"Okay," he answered, yawning against Kurt's collarbone. Kurt chuckled gently, laying down and pulling his boyfriend into position cuddled against him.

On Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine entered McKinley hand in hand as always. They started to make their way towards their lockers as always. What wasn't the same as always, however, were the snickers and stares that seemed to follow them down the hall.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine mumbled, self-consciously straightening out his Cheerio's uniform. "Why are people laughing at us?"

"I have no idea, Love. Ignore them. We're better than them," Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

They got to Kurt's locker first, and he quickly got what he needed for his first classes, trying to hide his growing unease at the attention that he and his boyfriend were getting. Next, they walked towards Blaine's locker, the vicinity of which was much more crowded than usual. Kurt felt his stomach tighten as Blaine entered the combination to his locker. Something was going to happen; he could feel it.

Blaine yanked open his locker door, just wanting to be out of there as quick as possible. He was only comfortable with this much attention when he was performing. If Kurt hadn't been there beside him, he would have been freaking out completely.

Blaine startled back immediately upon opening his locker. Shocked by his boyfriends reaction, Kurt's heart dropped as a length of chain immediately started falling out of the locker. The clinking sound of more and more chain hitting the floor seemed to go on forever, making Blaine flinch indefinitely. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder, before turning around and scowling at the assembled crowd. "Who's responsible for this?" His voice was dangerously low. Blaine still hadn't turned around. He was just staring at the coils of chain on the floor.

Four members of the football team stepped forward. "We're just trying to help out, Hummel. Chains are much more secure than those ropes we hear you've been using." The crowd laughed. Kurt's expression turned dark as he felt Blaine shudder out a breath beside him.

The jocks smirked as they saw the change in Kurt's expression, knowing that they'd gotten to him. "Oh, sorry Hummel. I mean, _Sir. _Are we supposed to call you _Sir _too? Master maybe? Do you prefer Master?"

Blaine tried to hold back a sob from beside Kurt as he finally turned around to face the jocks. He had never felt so humiliated in all his life; not even when Finn had walked in on his and Kurt's roleplay a few days ago.

"What's wrong cumslut? Your master not fuck you hard enough this morning? You miss being tied up? Don't worry, look at all these chains just lying around. Let us help you," another jock joined in, all four stepping forwards towards the chains by Blaine's feet as he said it.

Kurt was quick to jump in front of his boyfriend. "If you set foot near him, I'll kill you, you stupid Neanderthals."

"Aww c'mon master. Didn't anyone ever teach you to share? Whores are made to be shared."

"My boyfriend is NOT a whore. Get away from him right now. And don't ever talk to him like that again. Did you know my dad's a congressman? I wonder what would happen if he demanded that Figgins have all the jocks join Glee club to increase their team spirit and openmindedness to people with different interests."

"You wouldn't fucking dare," one of the jocks sneered.

"I wouldn't bet on it asshole," a new voice entered the conversation. Kurt was relieved to see that it was Puck. Puck wouldn't let anyone hurt Blaine. He'd become quite protective of Kurt's boyfriend since he'd joined the school.

"Stay out of this Puckerman. We just wanna play with the… what was it you call him Hummel? Fuck toy, wasn't it? We just wanna play a little game with your fucktoy."

The crowds suddenly parted as none other than Coach Sylvester marched through. "AZIMIO, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Everyone flinched at her booming voice. "Anderson is one of my Cheerios, and I will NOT STAND for my Cheerios, or any other student in this school, being sexually harassed. You're coming with me to Figgins right now, all four of you. I'll talk to you later Anderson. You too Hummel." She frowned when she said Kurt's name. Kurt blushed bright red.

The crowd cleared as Sue marched the jocks to the principal's office. Kurt turned to Blaine, putting a hand on each side of his boyfriend's face. "Love, are you alright?"

Blaine nodded softly. One look at Kurt and he knew that his boyfriend knew he was lying. Kurt conveyed with his eyes that he loved him, and that they'd talk about this later. Blaine nodded gently, blinking back the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," he reassured, wiping the few tears that escaped from his boyfriend's cheeks. When he was sure that Blaine was okay, he turned to Puck.

"Thanks for helping, Puck. You're a good friend."

"You must think we're complete perverts now," Blaine added.

Puck chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've been with a lot of women. I've tried just about every kink you can imagine and there hasn't been one I haven't enjoyed. Whatever you're into is nothing to do with anyone else." Blaine smiled slightly, and Kurt could have kissed Puck for managing to put that smile, however small, on his boy's face.

"I'm going to kill Finn," Kurt seethed, thinking about how their secret must have gotten out. "Does he not understand how dangerous this could be for us, for Blaine?"

"Don't worry about it. He told the whole Glee club this morning. Someone must have overheard. The whole club was so pissed with Finn. No one cares what anyone gets up to in sexy time. Pretty sure Finn won't be getting any from Rachel for a very long time."

Kurt smiled, and the smile grew when he saw that Blaine had also managed a small smile.

"Blaine, dude, stop worrying. If anyone tries to say or do anything, everyone in Glee has your back, and I'll kick their asses. Now are you still up for that Halo marathon tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Puck."

"No problem dude. I'm gonna take this chain. I'm cleaning Azimio's mom's pool tonight. She's a demon in the sack. Loves this kinda thing."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as Puck walked away.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. It would be a few days of hell before this whole thing blew over, but he had Kurt, he had Puck and he had the rest of the Glee club, and he knew he'd get through it stronger than ever.


End file.
